How to Save a Life
by selenicsoulmates
Summary: "He will never regret saving her life." Makorra, post-book 2 finale.


**Inspired by a drawing made by an-endless-secret over on tumblr. Enjoy, maybe. **

* * *

Mako's disoriented when he comes to cognizance.

His eyes can't seem to adjust to the darkness, so he raises his arm to rub them when he realizes that the movement _hurt_.

Everything hurt.

His muscles are stiff, and his lungs feel as if he choked on three gallons of water, but the ache mainly comes from his chest. He tentatively moves his hand to the wounded area beneath the white sheets only to feel soft, possibly fresh bandages covering his entire torso.

Stifling a moan, he takes in his familiar surroundings with sleepy eyes: old-fashioned door panels, antique furniture, wooden floors; he's on Air Temple Island.

Ignoring the throbbing from his chest, he raises his forearm to cover his eyes as memories flood his mind. How long had he been out, anyway?

He vaguely remembers the turf war in the Dragon Flats borough; Agni Kais, Red Monsoons, and Triple Threats had all gathered there and were nearly destroying streets and homes. It was the police against an entire assemblage of criminals. He remembers Lin on the scene taking care of her own group of gangs while he fought off whoever he could to protect the innocent civilians. He remembers Korra arriving, using tirades of her bending abilities against whoever challenged her.

Although most of that night is still a mess of fighting and fire and screams, he subconsciously knows what caused his blackout.

Outnumbered, Korra had fallen head-first against the broken cement, nearly passing out herself. The anguished cry caught his attention, and he watched three Agni Kai members close in on the Avatar. Her body shook as she attempted to push her body upwards with her forearms, just as the Agni Kai members revolved through the arm motions of cold-blooded fire and aimed each of their straightened finger tips at Korra's form.

Perhaps attacking the gang members himself would've done justice; would've been the_intelligent _thing to do. Mako thought things through before committing to action.

But, even so, instinct ruled over, and he managed to intercept the lightning that almost made its way to Korra.

Instead of hitting Korra head-on, Mako had slid into the perfect position to take the attack himself.

The burning sensation of all three lightning attacks aimed at his torso is the last thing he remembers.

The memory leaves the firebender with a lack of air, and more questions than he had before. Why was he here anyway?

With more effort than he would like to admit, Mako slowly turned his body to face the door, with legs bent over the edge of the bed. He forces himself upward with a push on his arms, and the ache spreads, followed by a long string of pain in the middle of his chest. He gasps, clutching the bedding until it passes. When it does, he rises to his feet, gripping onto the wooden dresser beside the bed for support. Hanging against the corner of the dresser is his long coat, and he slips it on sluggishly, not bothering to close the front.

He's been here long enough to know his way around (a wretched part of him recalls spending hours in this very room watching over the Avatar until she awoke), and he makes his way, albeit slowly, to the door.

Half of him questions why he's getting up in the first place, but he still treks down the hall to where the temple's walls open to reveal the Yue Bay, with Republic City standing above the waters.

Perhaps it's his curiosity, but he suspects that it's more along the fact that he's never been one to dwell on resting because of injuries. After all, he'd stay awake watching after Bolin when another orphan had bended water to whip against his stomach and stole the dinner the brothers had acquired for that night.

A tall podium stands as his resting place, taking in the calm scenery and the gold glisten of one of his old homes. Stars flitter above, and it's a breathtaking scene that almost has him forget why he's here in the first place.

He wonders how late it is. If anyone's up.

Hushed tones quickly answer that question. They become louder, closer, and he recognizes the fast quips of Tenzin's second child.

Mako leans against the paling as Ikki comes into view, and she nearly drops the rags she's holding in excitement when she spots him. "Mako!" She zips forward with the grace of an airbender, jumping high enough to wrap her arms around the firebender's middle. The movement causes a wave of discomfort that shows in Mako's agonized expression, but he can't find it in himself to push her away.

"We were all super worried!" Ikki let go of Mako, engaging in her talkative nature that never ceased to catch Mako off-guard. "'Cus you've been sleeping for two whole days and Aunt Kya and Korra's water healing wasn't waking you up and you got hurt really bad and-"

"Ikki," Mako interrupted, feeling more exhausted than before. "I'm okay."

She smiles widely, "That's great!" She turns to the inside of the temple where another figure stood, and Mako feels an ache caused from something other than lightning when he sees her. "Korra was actually gonna give you another healing session."

Korra's hair is loose, free from all of her wolf tails. She seems clad in her normal water tribe getup, save from her arm bands and her fur wrapping, and a large bowl of water is carried against her front.

Her eyes are wide, mouth slightly agape until his gaze raises to meet her own. After a sudden realization on her part, he's met with a blank stare, eyes cold with lips in a firm line.

"Ikki," her eyes don't leave his own. "I need you to bring this water back to the kitchen, and go to bed."

The young girl tilts her head in confusion, fully facing Korra, "But I thought you were gonna give Mako-"

"Ikki," Korra chides. "Bring this back, please."

Mako stares onward as Ikki huffs, taking the bowl from Korra and marching adamantly down the hallway she and Korra originally came from. He almost wants to laugh as some water swishes from the bowl, until Korra moves to the empty spot next to him. Korra's forearms cross and rest against the railing, her gaze settling on the glistening arena that previously caught his attention. A soundless tautness settles in as they wait for Ikki's footsteps to completely disappear.

He desperately wishes to break the silence, searching for topics of conversation that prove to be futile whichever way he brings something up. He almost goes with the small-talk approach until Korra's impassive voice concludes his thoughts.

"Do you remember any of what happened?"

_Right to the point_. He sighs. Quite a Korra thing to do.

"A bit," he confesses. "It hasn't all come back to me yet."

Korra doesn't reply, and still refuses to look at him.

Mako swallows, then inhales. The eerie silence nearly has him sweating, and he wants to know what she's thinking. "Korra, I-"

"Bolin's been staying in the men's dormitories ever since we brought you back to the island. He freaked out when he heard about what happened, and wanted to make sure he'd be here if anything else happened to you," he notices a spark in her blue irises, and a quiver of emotion in her lips. "The air kids have been worried too. Meelo cried." Her gaze hardens. "Asami's been visiting to make sure you were alright." Her nails clench into the skin of her palms. "Lin's called every day. Tenzin and Pema and Kya and Bumi and some of the Air Acolytes have been checking up on you. Making sure you were okay." Korra's words are blazing, and he wishes she'd stop. Was she trying to guilt him? His head hurt. His chest hurt.

She didn't bother to mention how she'd felt. That hurt, too.

Korra turns forcefully to face him, hands clenched to her sides. She looked angry, and perhaps a touch of soreness could be found behind it. "Was that what you wanted? To know what would happen if everyone thought you almost died?"

The accusation's a knife to his already-aggrieved chest. The shock shows, until he covers it with his own frustrated scowl. "What are you talking about?"

"You caused a lot of turmoil because of this!" She indicts. "We all fought to have you kept on the island so Kya could give you extensive healing. And when she'd go to sleep, _I've_been doing it!" Her hand raises to her chest as a gesture. She must have been spending the nights awake to heal his injuries instead of sleeping; it showed in the dark circles hidden underneath her eyes. "You have no idea what I've been through! What _everyone_ here has been through!"

She breathes hard, letting her words sink in. Mako merely stares, unable to find any.

He's always been at a loss when it came to Korra.

"Do you regret it yet?" she asks.

Mako replies without hesitation, "I don't regret protecting you."

Korra's teeth clench, challenging. But this isn't a game Mako wants to provoke in. "I don't regret saving your life." He continues.

"You almost died," Korra snaps. "If Lin hadn't earthbended those guys away," she hesitates, remembering how the Agni Kai members had stilled after hitting a different target, but then nearly advanced onto her and Mako's fallen forms. Their fists lit with hungry embers until a huge block of rock pushed into the gang members, sending them flying away. "If there wasn't a water main break," Once free from peril, Korra had hastily crawled to Mako, turning him on his backside and choking back sobs at the sight of his bleeding torso. Shaking, she bent the water that pooled on the streets to her hands and placed the glowing water on his chest. She noticed a few of the ends of the wound closing, broken and beaten muscle repairing itself. Lin had come then, pulling Korra back as two emergency squad members pried Mako from her hands. The chief's hands gripped her upper arms to hold her down as Korra's anguished screams for release filled the streets. "You _would _have died."

"I don't care," he rebuts.

Korra's hands push against his abdomen, and Mako chokes on the wave of pain it sends through his entire body. "Don't talk like you can just throw your life away!"

"If it's to save someone else's life, I don't care!"

"Quit being selfish!"

"Screw selfish!" he retorts, voice raising to meet her own. "I protect people. It's what I know." He's been protecting his little brother for ten years for the horrors of the real world. Protecting him from people and their cruel, destructive ways. He's joined the police force to continue protecting people.

He's stayed by her side to ensure her protection, even though she's meant to protect the world. And he doesn't doubt the strength that embraces the world dear, but rather fears that it later brings her the suffering the world undeniably holds.

He's come to realize he cares too much about her to see that happen.

"I protect the people I lo-"

Korra's eyes shut tightly, "Don't say it."

"Why are you so against this?" Mako stresses, anger spewing. "I protected you. The deed is done."

"'_The deed_' shouldn't have happened!" Korra shouts. "You shouldn't have thrown yourself into danger to save me! I don't need saving!"

"Don't be arrogant! You would have been killed if I didn't do something, Korra!"

"You don't know what would have happened!"

"I _know_ that you wouldn't be here right now!"

Korra's frustration catches on her tongues when she spots a flash of yellow darting behind the hallway. She breathes deeply, patiently, submerging her anger underneath a cool, calm façade. Mako notices her change in demeanor and traces her gaze behind him to see Ikki peering behind the turn of the hall.

"You can come out, Ikki," Korra gestures her hand forward, and the young airbender springs into the moonlight with a kick of her airbending. "I thought I told you to go to bed."

"You're yelling too much," Ikki notes, light steps making their way over to the pair. "Why are you two fighting? Did Mako do something wrong, Korra? Are you being mean?"

Korra ignored Mako's uncomfortableness as he places his hands in his pants pockets. "We're just talking about something important." Korra states peacefully. Mako exhales behind her. "We'll be quieter, okay?"

"Can I know what you're talking about?"

Korra sighs tiredly, "No, Ikki." She places her hands on her shoulder blades and guides her down toward where her quarters are. She stops at the turn of the hallway before kneeling down. "Go to sleep now, okay?"

Ikki hums tiredly, rubbing non-too-gently at her eyes. She offers a drowsy smile before heading down the hallway, Korra waiting until her form retreats down another corner.

Korra breathes a sigh of relief, glad the airbending distraction is gone and unable to see her absolutely _rip into _this firebending _idiot_. She turns back around to do just that, only to see Mako's figure retreat farther down the opposite end of the hallway, back inside toward the hospital wing. Hands clench unconsciously. "Mako!" Her voice is a strained whisper as she follows after him."I'm not done talking about this!"

His hands shove deeper into his pockets, brows slightly furrowed in annoyance. "Well, I am."

"And I'm not," she says, easily catching up to him. She grips the open slab of his jacket and pulls him down a different, narrow hallway, one that she knows is completely deserted. Her grip loosens when she hears his pained grunt, but she doesn't stop pulling until she sets him against the wall in front of her.

Her arms cross, glaring up at him with fiery, dead-set eyes. His own glower down at hers, matching her temper with his aggravation.

Finally, he releases a frustrated sigh, façade fading. "Look," he begins, "You were in trouble and I protected you. I did what I had to."

Korra's glare considerably hardens, "You don't get to do that. You don't get to protect me."

"And why not?" Mako demands. He's tired of this game. Tired of walking around broken glass whenever he has to so much as deal with this girl.

"Because!" Her hands flail out. "You just don't!"

"That's not good enough, Korra!"

She swallows thickly. Her reserve begins to crack. His amber eyes can see right through her: where her real sentiments lie when she just wants them cascaded in an untouchable, burning ice. He's always had that talent. _It's not fair_. "It should be!"

"Why shouldn't I protect you?" He can almost taste the embers against his teeth.

Another crack. She unconsciously brings her bottom lip in between her teeth, as if suppressing whatever she can. He notices, though, of course. He always does.

"Korra!"

Blue eyes lose their fire, and they refuse to meet his.

"Korr-"

"Because I'm not in love with you anymore!"

Silence envelops the two, tension hot and abundant. Mako's gaze is set on her, as if contemplating, and she swallows hard beneath him, faltering.

But no, because she refuses to give up her ground. She never did, especially when it came to him. Her tongue dashes to lick her dry lips and prove that she was absolutely, one hundred percent serious. "I'm not-"

It's with a precision and speed she's come to known him for. She's caught off guard, but at the same time, expectant.

His hands move to cup either side of her face as he pushes her roughly against the wall, his mouth attacking her own. It's a coarse movement, his lips forceful yet controlled, like his own fire. And she feels that fire course through her veins to every square inch of her body, sweltering her with his flames.

But of course, she's never been one to be on the defensive.

She sinks into the kiss, into him, quickly. She lightly bites on his bottom lip until it opens to her, and the kiss deepens further. Her hands grip the openings of his coat to pull him closer, as he presses her into the wall. They then move to grasp the soft cloth that are his bandages, and she winces when she feels him hiss in pain. It's a sign of weakness that forces her to remember her previous consciousness.

"I'm not in love with you anymore," she whispers the mantra, as if to convince herself. Convince herself that her lips _aren't_ open to his, _aren't _being nipped and sucked, and that she _doesn't _absolutely love the touch of it all. She tries to catch her breath but instead breathes him in even more; the nostalgia of it all. Mako breaks the kiss, breathing hard, eyes lidded and mirroring Korra's own lustful ones.

"I know."

Mako's hands tangle father into her loose, soft hair. He presses one more kiss to her lips, lingering. Korra's own move against his, involuntarily holding onto the touch. The sensation that scares her. A feeling she may never know again (and she knows, that fact in itself scares her even more).

Mako's hands smoothly run down her jaw bone in a light caress as he pulls away. He inhales, a small smile rising onto a broken, emotionless face. He meets her eyes one more time before turning back and heading toward his provisional room.

Korra's head rests against the wall, facing forward. She gives into the heavy feeling in her chest and slides down to sit on the wooden panels of the floor.

She doesn't follow after him.

Not this time.


End file.
